Walk in the Woods
It was upon midnight to which I entered the thick, shady mass of trees they called "The Woods". My dearest had severed our relationship on this night, in the middle of the park in the light of the moon and I hadn't anywhere to go, she took me here, and I could not bare for her to take me back, which can be taken in multiple ways. I guess I had lost myself whilst in thought. when I looked up, I found myself in the middle of "The Woods". It was in a relatively near location to the park, but also fairly far from the city itself. I have heard bad things about this place, and I knew it was very dangerous to stay long. A month ago, an elderly man went wandering through, and he barely made it out with his life. There were gashes and wounds all over his body, were it not for the doctor, he would not have survived. No one could tell what could have made it; they were too small to be a bear's claw, there were no tooth marks, and some were just violent oddly-shaped bruises. When we asked him, he only replied "Ag bara eribusu ina mada tia gimas". No one could make any sense of it, one took it for Latin language, but to no translations. The man now lives in an asylum, for he will not speak anything but the phrase, and blankly stares off into the distance every occasion, subsequent to tantrumous shouting. There were plenty of other previous cases, and some warned of an odd, large ram, but upon second glance would no longer be there. The reminiscence of these cases only made me more paranoid. "No matter," I told myself. "I'm only passing by, I shouldn't be long." I treaded through The Woods carefully and quickly, for each step I took, it seemed the night itself only became darker and darker. I figured that it was only the time passing. I returned to my trekking, though the lack of noise fairly disturbed me, it was just purely silence, almost deafening. I looked back to the sky, but the star-lit sky was no more, just blackness. Not even the moon was in sight. This made me very disturbed, I couldn't rationalize this in any way, for it was a full moon, and it couldn't set in that little time. The stars couldn't just poof out of space! I felt my heart begin to beat faster, I held my breath and moved on. My footsteps became quicker, almost into a sprint. I wanted out. I wanted out of this unholy place! This was not natural! I felt the wind through my hair as I ran through the trees, but the wind doth whistle. I tripped. I almost shouted, but it rang in my head "No!". I fell. To my surprise, nothing happened. I wasn't wounded, thankfully, yet there was still no sound. Not even the thud of the dirt, not even the rustle of leaves. 'The rustle of leaves...' My thoughts repeated. I looked around and I gasped. There were no leaves on the trees. Not on the ground. How could I not have noticed this?! "This place is not natural," my thoughts repeated. "This is not a part of Earth!". It became difficult to breathe. All of this was happening so fast, I just wanted to leave! I tried to scream. I tried to scream, as loud as I could, but nothing happened. I could feel the strain of my vocal chords, the veins bulging in my face, my face turning red, but there was not a sound. Not a sound... From me. There was a soft breath, a whisp of the winds. A soft, but heavy, growlish breath that filled my mind. I was speechless. I looked forward, and I was the only living creature here. I quickly looked back. Still nothing. The area seemed to warp around the horizon as I observed. I didn't know if I should investigate it or continue walking. I felt it would be best to continue, I'm in enough danger as it is. Or so it seemed. I continued walking, I had tired myself in the sprint. A bit too much, I reflected. It was tiring to even walk. I knew it was a bad decision, but I decided to rest for a moment. I slumped against a tree and sat. My ear was against the tree, and I heard from the inside, a faint, but heavy breathing. I jolted up in fear, looking at the tree, appalled. After a pause, I put my ear to another tree, it was also breathing. Very, very angrily. I slowly stepped away from the tree, struck with horror. All of these trees have been alive this whole time? I was shaking. What was this Hellish place? The question I have asked myself ever since, forced itself into my mind again. "What is going on here?!" I shouted. My voice. I could hear my voice. I smiled. I smiled for the chance I had been given. For the sound of my own human being. A purely natural sound in this evil land, which was easily broken into a mere dream by a loud, ear-shattering groan. It took me aback, and gave me a very foul headache. I then looked back up. Never in my life will I ever be as scared as I was this moment. Never for the rest of my no-longer innocent life, will anyone ever know true terror as I do. The trees all sprouted from the roots and grown demonic mouths, and they were all walking toward me, and the beast. A large, black beast stood before me, on it's hind legs. In the shape of an unholy goat, it's dark, putrid eyes staring into my very being. Not just my soul, my very existence. I closed my eyes and screamed. I knew I was going to die. When my eyes opened, the beast was no longer present. Given the chance, I ran. I continued to run and I didn't stop. I was almost in tears. I saw a light up ahead. "Yes!" I cried. Freedom was within a distance. I felt an urge of courage, and my speed increased drastically. I was near! Then, there was a sharp, bludgeoning pain in my chest, and I was knocked down, I looked up. One of the "trees" had assaulted me with a thorned branch, a cry of horror and despair escaped me, blood covering my chest, my breath running thin, the trees were closer. I looked to the sky, and a grotesque mass of branch-tendril proportions based upon by a deathly glob of screaming mouths, darting eyes, and fingers spawning from an indescribable entity of pure evil, were coming toward me. I was hopeless. This was the end for me. I closed my eyes and held my breath. I felt nothing but darkness. "Doctor! What's going on? Can you save him?" "I don't know, Lisa. I don't know if I can." "He's waking up!" "Everyone but the doctor back up! Give him some air!" "Go get him some water! Hurry!" ... "Are you alright?" A-na-am? "Come on, boy. Speak. You're safe here." A-nan situ muh? ... "Ag bara eribusu ina mada tia gimas." Category:Lovecraftian Category:Gods